Nightmare Force
Profile This team of Maverick Reploids was gathered together by High Max as a way to create a "counter-team" to the Reploid Rebellion, after his failure to lure the team over to the Maverick cause. Unfortunately for them, their own innate dysfunctionality generally leads to them repeatedly having their posterior plating handed back to them by Shift and his ilk. The Nightmare Force consists of the following members Personalities, and Minor Info MONSOON FALCON: An avian Reploid, originally designed for venturing into dangerous weather conditions deemed too unsafe for human exploration--primarily heavy monsoons and hurricanes. Considers himself to be the "leader" of the Nightmare Force due to his almost fanatical devotion to High Max and his cause, but the rest of the team constantly disputes this. Many of his attacks are water-based, and he has the ability to create heavy rainstorms to obscure his enemies' vision. Being de facto leader also gives him a fierce rivalry with Reploid Rebellion leader Shift, the Blaze Heatnix. ENERGY BUTTERFLY: An insectoid-type Reploid, designed for the discovery, research, and processing of experimental sources of energy. He considers himself to be the sole intellect among a bunch of slack-jawed goobers, save for Beam Squid. He also has a great disdain for Crush Beetle, whom he considers a "lesser insect" for being unable to fly. The majority of his attacks are electricity-based, and he shares a powerful hatred for Jeremy, a.k.a. Commander Yammark--the only insect Reploid to ever outperform and defeat him in aerial combat. SLICE GECKO: A slightly psychotic reptilian Reploid who specializes in crafting (and wielding) various bladed weapons, ranging from swords to shuriken. He always keeps a wide variety of these well-hidden inside his superstructure, only revealing them when he's feeling anxious, or moody, or excited, or bored...or just about any other time, really. It's not like the rest of the team knows what he's thinking anyway--he keeps a constant air of calmness about him that creeps them out. He likes to consider himself as a sort of robotic Hannibal Lecter, and sees his only worthy rival (both in terms of skill and sanity) is Yami CJMErl, the Metal Shark Player. HELIUM HOUND: The big brute of the team. He tends to get the lion's share of the team's "manual labor" duties, which he resents. Because of his innate ability to extract and process the element helium from localized sources and store it inside his framework, he actually boasts a wide variety of abilities. These include using the lighter-than-air gas to jump heights that other land-bound Reploids cannot reach, charging the gas to use in a powerful "neon breath" attack, and his most dangerous ability--to unleash a pulse wave of alpha-particle helium atoms as deadly radioactive energy. Being a canine-type Reploid, he harbors a deep fear and hatred towards flea Reploid Shade, aka Infinity Mijinion. BEAM SQUID: A cephalopod-type Reploid, and also the "tactician" of the group. He gets along fairly well with Energy Butterfly, whom he considers as one of the few truly intelligent constructs on either side. Each of his eight tentacle arms is capable of firing powerful long-range energy blasts either separately or in tandem. He excels at long-ranged combat, preferring to snipe at his victims from a distance rather than getting up close for melee combat. Despite being a marine-based Reploid, Beam has a complete disdain for aquatic life, earning him the virulent hatred of self-proclaimed "marine defender" Clair, the Shield Shelly. TURBO KITSUNE: A fox-type mammalian Reploid. His overclocked processor gives him the fastest overall land speed of either team, though it also causes him to do everything ELSE much faster, which generally leads to him doing things in a rather "half-baked" manner. He's also very headstrong and reckless, always charging into battle regardless of strategy, which infuriates Beam Squid to no end. He also enjoys competing in Central City's illicit underground racing circuits. Draconis the Blizzard Wolfang, with his short temper, has an especially deep-rooted hatred of the fast-talking Turbo. CRUSH BEETLE: An insectoid-type Reploid like Energy Butterfly. Because he is ground-bound, he harbors a deep resentment of E. Butterfly, who makes it a habit to brag about his wings whenever Beetle's within earshot. His abilities lie mainly in his oversized fists, which he uses to great effect in punching through any obstacle in his path. Naturally, he has a strong rivalry with Nakori, the Ground Scaravna--though being a girl, he also harbors a small crush on her. Nakori, of course, won't have anything to do with Crush, being the Chauvinist that he is. TERRA TOUCAN: Another bird-type Reploid. Unlike most avian Reploids, Terra was originally designed for BELOW-ground expeditions, primarily for navigating abandoned mineshafts. Like Crush Beetle, Terra strongly resents that he, as a bird robot, should have to be limited to staring at the clouds instead of soaring above them. Many of his attacks are earth-based, and he has the ability to create earthquakes, fissures, and sinkholes to help confuse and disorient his enemies. He likes to think of himself as "in-tune" with the earth and its motions, which is why he can't stand giant oafs like Dna446 (Rainy Turtloid), plodding about and messing up the natural beauty of the ground beneath their feet. Background Creation Shortly after his defeat at the hands of the Rebellion, High Max wasted no time creating a force that could match them in battle. Thus, the Nightmare Force was born, and promptly defeated by the Rebellion in battle. Granted, they put up a fight, but were no match for the Rebellion. They have yet to plague the Rebellion a second time. This doesn't mean they haven't tried. Trivia *Like many Megaman Teams have done in the past, the creation of the Nightmare Force marked the appearance of an anti-Reploid Rebellion, whose purpose is to destroy them, and possibly serve as a replacement. *The Nightmare Force could possibly claim victory over the Rebellion, if they didn't bicker amongst themselves so much, and started working as one, instead of eight. *Wolfang would love to rip Turbo Kitsune's head off, spit down his neck, and use the severed head as a bowling ball, or mount it on a pike in his room, he's not picky.Category:Epilogue Characters